Quand la perte d'une femme en apporte une autre
by Milouchka971
Summary: Quand Narcissa Malefoy est tuée par son mari, Draco, le fils, n'est et n'a plus rien. Dans ce monde si cruel et si dur, seul une personne va faire un geste pour lui.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! ME voila de retour avec une nouvelle fic ! Oui oui je sais j'en ai pas mal déjà en cours mais la première va bientôt se terminer et celle la ne sera pas longue. Je ne garantis pas que ce sera bien intéressant et plein d'action mais j'ai trouvé, sans me vanter qu'elle était bien écrite donc voila.**

**Bien a vous**

**HappyHermia**

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Violée. Sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde au fond de lui, violée, et tuée, par l'abominable Lucius Malefoy, qui n'était devenu, en ce 15 octobre, maintenant plus qu'un géniteur. Il avait été informé ce matin, via La gazette du Sorcier, que celui-ci avait été livré aux Détraqueurs. Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde avait lu la couverture qui annonçait ce bien triste évènement. Certains étaient affectés, mais personne n'osait aller le voir. D'autres pensaient que Draco n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. C'était le cas pour deux Gryffondor :

Quoi ! Ronald Weasley, même si Malefoy n'est pas un Saint, personne ne mérite de voir sa mère abusée, et tuée par son père ! Enfin ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Pas vrai Harry !

Bah Hermione, on ne ramasse que ce que l'on sème … et puis Malefoy il s'en fout de sa mère t'façon !

Harry a raison Mione !

Harry ! Comment tu peux dire ça alors que ta propre mère est morte ! Vous êtes vraiment deux nuls !

Quoi Hermione ! Tu veux p'tetre aussi qu'on aille le voir et qu'on le console non !

Eh bah si tu vois ! C'est une excellente idée !

Elle avait dit cela en criant, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle franchissait les portes de la Grande salle. Elle pensait que Malefoy irait se réfugier sur le terrain de Quidditch, et il s'avérait qu'elle avait tout à fait raison. Il était assis sur les tribunes, bien caché, les jambes repliées sous le menton. Il paraissait extrêmement faible. La jeune fille s'approcha en douceur de lui. Il leva la tête, puis rebaissa les yeux. Ceux-ci, autrefois d'un bleu éclatant, avaient viré au gris métallique. Visiblement, il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de l'injurier. Confiante, elle s'approcha donc un peu plus, et arrivée à ses côtés, elle lui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Malefoy ?

…

Pas d'insultes, rien. Il y a des moments comme ça dans la vie, ou la tristesse et le désespoir effacent les préjugés.

Malefoy, écoute moi : je sais que tous les deux, on est loin d'être amis, mais on fait partie du même monde, et je pense que malgré tout on doit faire fi du passé, et s'entraider. Du moins je ferais mon possible pour t'aider.

…

Tout ça pour te dire, que personne, même toi, ne mérite autant de souffrance. Si tu cherches une quelconque aide, un besoin de parler … saches que je serais là.

…

Bon, je ne vais pas insister, je vais me rentrer… n'oublie pas Malefoy, n'importe quand, je suis avec toi.

Et la jeune femme s'en alla. Il ne fallait pas forcer les choses. Si il avait besoin d'elle, il saurait où la trouver. Elle alla rejoindre sa classe en métamorphose, sans adresser la parole à Harry et Ron. Elle les trouvait d'une cruauté bien poussée. Bien sur, Draco n'était pas un ange, mais tout de même, Harry savait ce que c'était de perdre un parent ! C'est donc dans cet état de rage qu'elle rentra dans la classe. Le cours se déroula calmement, Hermione refusait toute parole aux deux autres. De toute façon, entre le cours de métamorphose et le « cas Malefoy », son esprit était bien assez occupé. Une heure de botanique après, le déjeuner arriva. Hermione avait beau chercher, aucune tignasse blonde ne sortait du lot. Son grand cœur lui obligea à s'inquiéter pour son ennemi, qui ne pouvait plus l'être dans ces conditions. Elle décida de finir son repas rapidement, et de prendre discrètement quelques vivres pour lui. Décidemment, elle était bien généreuse. Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. En effet, Harry et Ron n'arrêtaient pas de dire que Malefoy n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Hermione prétexta une excuse, et partit en direction du Stade. Il n'y était pas là, mais il y avait son sac, ce qui indiquait donc qu'il allait revenir d'ici peu. Elle déposa la nourriture sur le banc, en ayant pris le soin de placer des serviettes au dessous. Ainsi, le cœur léger d'avoir fait une B.A, Hermione se rendit dans son dortoir pour prendre ses affaires de l'après midi. Son dortoir était juste à coté de celui des Gryffondor. Habituellement, les préfets en chef avaient un dortoir et une salle commune, mais cette année, les professeurs avaient jugés bon de les placer juste à coté des dortoirs, pour assurer une plus grande sécurité. Les autres maisons étaient sécurisées grâce à la ronde de plusieurs professeurs. Le dortoir d'Hermione était entièrement décoré de rouge et or. Elle avait une petite salle de bain personnelle, ainsi qu'un petit salon, où elle pouvait accueillir ses amis. Elle alla dans sa chambre, pris ses affaires, et ressortit directement pour se rendre en cours, même si ceux-ci ne commençaient que dans une grosse ½ heure.

**°O°O°O°O°**

Pendant ce temps, Draco était entrain de revenir du bureau de Dumbledore. Il sentait de là une bonne odeur de poulet grillé. Il pensait que celle-ci venait de la Grande Salle. Son estomac grogna. Il avait faim, mais ne voulait pas aller dans la Grande Salle, où tout le monde le regarderait, comme ce matin, avec pitié. La pitié, Draco détestait ça. Quand du jour au lendemain, les gens qui vous ont toujours tourné le dos viennent vers vous. C'est pour cela qu'il ne s'était pas rendu déjeuner avec les autres. Il vit, sur une serviette dépliée, un amas d'aliments divers et variés, sûrement en provenance de la Grande Salle. Il eut un faible sourire, et on pu lire, sur ses lèvres, un seul et unique nom : « Granger ». Il engloutissa le tout avec tout de même un minimum de classe, et décida de ne pas se laisser apitoyer. Malheureusement, l'article de la Gazette tomba juste à ses pieds, et le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de le lire. Une boule dans la gorge lui coupa l'appétit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure, pour préserver tout de même sa dignité, mais la barrière qui retenait ses larmes s'amenuisait peu à peu. Il fallait qu'il se défoule pour faire passer tout ça, alors comme à chaque fois qu'il allait mal, il se rendit dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, et commença à tout casser. Les vitres, les portes, tout ! Puis il s'affala contre le mur, le souffle court.

**°O°O°O°O°**

Hermione vit ses deux meilleurs amis arriver en riant à gorge déployée. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire.

Bah dis donc, Rusard va pas être content quand il va voir les dégâts qu'il a causé.

Qui ? demanda Hermione

Bah Malefoy ! On l'a vu en train de se défouler dans les chiottes tout à l'heure. Tu l'aurais vu, c'était vraiment trop drôle.

Et ils repartirent dans une cirse de fou rire. Ils étaient pliés en deux. Hermione regarda sa montre. Le cours allait bientôt commencer. Malheureusement, encore une fois, son cœur la poussa à monter voir à l'étage. Elle rentra silencieusement dans les toilettes des garçons, et vit Malefoy, la tête dans les mains, assis contre le mur. Effectivement, il y avait du dégât, mais Dumbledore acceptait que les sentiments dégradent son école. Il avait en effet laissé Harry casser la plupart des objets qui étaient dans son bureau. Elle alla s'accroupir à côté de lui. Il tressaillit. Il n'avait sans doute pas remarqué sa présence. Ils ne se dirent pas un mot, mais leurs regards en disaient longs. Il acceptait son aide. Elle lui dit un petit sourire, il répondit.

Malefoy, tu veux en parler ? Je veux dire … de ta mère …

Ma mère ? Et bien, je n'en connais pas long sur son sujet. C'était une femme charmante, pas méchante dans le fond, mais assombrie par son mari. Il l'a fait sombrer du coté du mal, même si elle n'arrivait pas à sa cheville niveau cruauté. C'était la seule personne qui m'aimait vraiment, et même si je ne le montrais pas, elle était la seule personne que j'aimais vraiment. Et même que j'aimais tout court… mais maintenant, je n'ai plus rien …

Sa voix s'était cassée sur la fin. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il cligna, et une larme glissa. Puis une deuxième. Et une troisième finit d'achever la barrière, et le jeune homme, d'habitude si neutre, fondit en larmes. La jeune fille, troublée, ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de passer ses petits bras autour de ses épaules. Draco fut touché par le geste. Elle força sa tête à se poser sur son épaule.

Vas y pleurs Draco, heu … excuse, Malefoy.

J'pense que maintenant qu'tu m'as vu dans un tel état de faiblesse, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom …

Draco ! Pleurer n'est pas synonyme de faiblesse ! Au contraire ! Ca prouve que tu es vraiment humain, avec des sentiments ! Et franchement, je commençais à en douter.

C'est normal, toi aussi si tu aurais eu un père tyrannique, t'aurais pas été aussi … humaine.

Sûrement Malefoy, mais bon, comme on dit chez les Moldus, on choisi ni ses parents, ni sa famille, mais on fait avec !

Ils sont vraiment bizarres les Moldus !

Peut être, mais ils diraient la même chose que nous si ils étaient au courant de notre existence. On raconte qu'avant, dans le monde Moldu, on tuait les sorciers sur un bûcher. C'était généralement fait dans l'accord général, et souvent, sur la place d'un village.

Quoi ! Mais c'est dégoûtant !

Draco, réfléchis bien, et tu verras, dans le monde Sorcier, tout est identique, et en plus ça dure encore aujourd'hui.

J'avoue qu'tu as raison … tu sais, je voudrais m'excuser de quand je t'insultais de Sang de Bourbe … ma vie n'est pas plus enviable que la tienne, et au moins, toi, t'as des amis sur qui compter. Alors que moi … je n'ai personne.

Alors je suis quoi moi ?

Toi c'est pas pareil ! Tu m'as pris en pitié !

Alors là n'importe quoi ! Mais comme je te l'ai dis, personne ne mérite de souffrir comme ça, et tu as sûrement besoin d'un réconfort. Ne prends pas ça comme de la pitié, mais seulement, comme une entente approuvée des deux côtés.

Tu m'fais rire Hermione ! Avec les amis que t'as, pourquoi tu viendrais vers moi ? En plus qui te dis qu'ils accepteront cette relation ?

Premièrement, je pense qu'en chacun de nous, il y a des qualités, et de deux, je suis suffisamment grande pour gérer moi-même mes amis. Ca te va comme ça ?

C'est Ok. Merci.

De ?

De m'avoir quand même aidé … tu es la seule qui est venu me voir. Les autres pensent que je n'ai que ce que je mérite, et c'est la vérité.

A nouveau, son regard s'emplit de tristesse et des larmes ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Hermione le reprit dans ses bras. A les voir comme ça, on ne penserait pas qu'ils étaient encore ennemis quelques jours avant. Après l'avoir consolé de son mieux, elle fit un grand sourire, mais elle le perdit tout de suite quand elle se rendit compte de l'heure. Ils avaient un quart d'heure de retard, Mac Gonagall allait les dilapider. Ils coururent jusqu'à la Salle. Et c'est essoufflé qu'ils firent leur entrée. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux.

- Professeur, veuillez nous excuser, on a eu un petit souci.

- Je vois, Miss, ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez vous asseoir.

La vieille femme était tellement ravie de voir deux ennemis, de maisons opposés, se réunir, qu'elle ne pouvait les blâmer. Ron commença à enlever son sac pour libérer la place de Hermione, mais celle-ci passa tête haute devant lui, pour filer à côté de Draco, qui s'était installé au fond de la classe. Tous la regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit : qu'ils arrivent en même temps, coïncidence, mais qu'elle choisisse sa compagnie plutôt que celle d'Harry et Ron, ça, c'était vraiment bizarre. Même Draco était étonné, il ne pensait quand même pas qu'elle allait s'afficher à côté de lui devant tout le monde. Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, et sortit ses affaires, sous les regards, pour certains étonnés, pour d'autres emplis de dégoût. Le cours se déroula plutôt calmement, malgré que Harry et Ron lui demandait sans cesse des explications. Fin octobre arriva, amenant avec elle, le traditionnel bal de Halloween. Hermione était dans sa chambre. Elle mettait une touche finale à sa tenue. Elle y allait avec un Serdaigle, dénomée Ali. Il était nouveau et venait d'Orient. Elle adorait quand il lui racontait ses histoires de là bas. C'était un homme vraiment intéressant. Elle s'était vraiment très bien habillée, et ce soir, elle était parfaite. En fait, elle voulait s'habiller classique, n'ayant plus personne à séduire, mais Ginny voulait absolument qu'elle y soit, et qu'elle coupe le sifflet à Harry et Ron. En effet, ceux-ci ne lui parlaient plus, et avaient même été très vexants à son égard. Ce jour là, elle s'en souvient encore, elle était allée chercher du réconfort dans les bras de Draco. Celui-ci était fin prêt, mais pas très emballé. Il y allait avec Pansy. Il revêtit le costume que sa mère lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire. Sa mère. Il ne pu s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Il n'avait plus honte à présent, car comme Hermione le lui avait signalé, c'était tout à fait humain. Elle l'avait vraiment aidé quand il allait mal, et maintenant, il était sur d'avoir une amie. Regardant l'heure, il se dit qu'étant donné son statut de préfet en chef, il ne devrait pas arriver en retard. C'est après s'être donné un petit coup d'eau sur le visage, qu'il sortit de sa Salle, véritablement bien vêtu. Il rentra dans la Salle. Pansy l'y attendait, elle était assez bien vêtue, mais sa petite tête de bouledogue gâchait la photo. Elle s'extasiait devant qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle allait au bal avec le grand Draco Malefoy. Lui s'en fichait éperdument. Il chercha Hermione du regard. Il la vit en compagnie de son Prince Charmant. Il faisait très attention à ne pas qu'il lui fasse du mal. Les préfets ouvrirent le bal. C'était une valse. Hermione donnait l'impression de virevolter, et Draco donnait la cadence. Tous deux avait un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Leur relation avait été plus ou moins acceptée. Chez les Gryffondor, seuls Harry, Ron et trois ou quatre autres ne lui adressaient plus la parole, et chez les Serpentard, seuls Blaise, Eloise (sa copine), Milicent et quelques autres acceptaient la relation. Les Pouffsoufle et les Serdaigles, eux, étaient plutôt content, même si certains pensaient au début que Hermione avait sombré dans le côté obscur. La valse prit fin. Draco salua Hermione, lui fit un baise main, et s'en alla vers sa compagne, tandis que Hermione en faisait de même. Elle ne le trouva pas dans la Grande Salle. Elle pensait qu'il était dans la Salle qui avait été aménagée pour les gens fatigués de danser. Effectivement il était là. Malheureusement il n'était pas tout seul. Il était en plein échange de salive avec une Poufsoufle, dont elle ignorait le nom. Hermione craqua. Harry, Ron, Ali … décidemment tout le monde la lâchait. Tous ? Non ! Mais il était occupé alors elle préféra ne pas le dérange. Elle sortit en courant de la Grande Salle. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus. A ce train là, encore quelques minutes et elle serait déshydratée. Elle bouscula tout le monde et ouvrit les portes dans un grand fracas. Son ex petit ami à ses trousses, criant son nom à répétition. Malheureusement pour lui, Draco avait vu les pleurs d'Hermione, et se jeta sur lui, en plein milieu de la foule. Il le roua de coups.

Personne, ne fait de mal à Hermione, c'est compris.

Il ne dit rien.

Ah tu veux jouer à ça ! C'est d'accord.

Il le frappa à répétition. Le sang coulait, et le visage de Draco était devenu rouge de colère. Rogue l'attrapa par la taille pour le faire arrêter. Il continuait à donner des coups dans le vide pour se libérer, mais rien n'y faisait. Draco fit brusquement volte face et se dirigea vers le Parc. Il avait vu la jeune Gryffondor s'y rendre.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**


	2. Un mal pr un bien

**Kikou les amis !**

**Comment allez vous ce soir ? **

**Moi perfecto !**

**Je viens d'aller voir Pirate des Caraibes 2**

**Johnny Depp est trop marrant dedans et avec le trop craquant Orlando Bloom, coté casting, le film est parfait ! **

**Par contre y a des trucs un peu dégueulasses dedans ! Genre les pirates du Hollandais Volant ne sont pas beau à voir…**

**En plus le film nous laisse trop sur notre fin, mais si vous voulez un ptit peu savoir ce que le chien est devenu, attendez après le générique de fin. Comptez à peu prés 8 min car y a du monde dans le film !**

**Gros Bisoux !**

**PS : La chanson je ne l'aime pas trop mais correspondait bien a ce qu'elle voulait faire passer.**

Il la retrouva difficilement. En effet dans la nuit si noire en ces temps, une jeune femme seule était difficile à retrouver. L'imposante forêt n'aidant pas, Draco mis dix minutes à la retrouver. Elle aussi s'était bien cachée, derrière un bosquet d'arbres. Le jeune homme voyant la faiblesse de la jeune fille, décida de s'approcher à pas feutrés. Une feuille craqua sous son pied. La jeune fille, tirée de ses pensées, leva la tête. Laissant découvrir son visage creusé de larmes.

Laisse moi, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Tu ne m'as pas laissée tombé quand j'étais dans la tourmente, maintenant il est de mon devoir d'ami de faire la même chose envers toi tu ne crois pas ?

Il faut que je fasse le point sur ma vie, et surtout mes relations.

Quel point ? s'écria Draco. Si il t'as trompé, c'est qu'il ne te méritait pas !

Mais … tu comprends pas ! Y a pas que ça. Seulement ça n'aurait pas réussi à me faire craquer, mais ces temps ci, tout le monde me laisse seule, sauf toi bien sur.

C'est-à-dire ?

Harry, Ron, les Gryffondor … tout ça parce que j'ai fait un geste envers toi. Maintenant personne ne me parle …

Et bien eux non plus ne te méritent pas … ou du moins ne méritent pas que tu te fasses du mal pour eux. Moi je pense que tu devrais lui montrer que tu es forte !

Je sais… merci Draco…

Mais de rien...

Et le jeune homme partit, laissant la jeune fille seule à ses réflexions.

_Comment j'vais lui montrer que j'suis plus forte qu'il ne le croit ! Bon alors réfléchis Hermione ! Ahh c'est bon j'ai trouvé ! Je vais chanter ! Dumbledore laisse toujours un moment de liberté de la scène en milieu de soirée. Bon reste à trouver LA chanson … j'veux pas forcément lui dire dans les paroles mais pouvoir me défoncer sur la piste… ah c'est bon j'ai trouvé !_

Et la jeune fille s'en alla en courant dans la Grande Salle, sachant que Dumbledore devait passer l'annonce. Elle passa d'abord se changer. Quand elle rentra dans la Grande Salle, Dumby venait de raccrocher le micro : personne n'était monté. Hermione prit un air déterminé et monta sur scène.

Excusez moi Monsieur, j'aimerais prendre le micro.

C'est d'accord Miss Granger.

Dans la Salle, tout le monde était ébahi. Que lui arrivait il ! Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le résultat. Hermione chanta une chanson qui voulait dire beaucoup même si elle n'aimait pas plus que ça. Elle entama sur le rythme électro. La musique s'était déclenchée seule.

_Je suis à l'envers, à l'envers_

_Je suis à l'envers, à l'envers de la terre_

_Dites-moi pourquoi suis-je ici ?_

_Quels sont mes choix ?_

_Parmis vos raisons_

_Me conduirez vous en prison ?_

_laissez moi parler_

_je n'ai rien à vous cacher_

_Je suis à l'envers de la terre_

_et vous me faites perdre la tête_

_Je suis dans un autre univers_

_réveillez moi que tous s'arrête_

_Cessez vos questions_

_car sur moi je sens trop de pression_

_je me défendrais_

_Détachez moi s'il vous plait_

_Personne n'a le droit_

_de me retenir ici-bas_

_au Refrain_

_Je suis à l'envers de la terre_

_et vous me faites perdre la tête_

_Je me sens perdue ailleurs_

_Je n'est plus la force j'ai peur_

_Dites-moi où est la terre_

_car j'ai l'impression d'être à l'envers_

_A l'envers x7_

_au Refrain, x2_

_Je suis à l'envers, à l'envers_

_Je suis à l'envers de la terre_

_Je suis à l'envers, à l'envers_

_Je suis à l'envers de la terre_

Le tout sur un magnifique déhanché. La jeune fille ne se croyait pas capable de se libérer ainsi mais voulant lui montrer à qui il avait à faire. Rien que pour cela, elle ne s'était pas démontée. Et le show avait apporté ses fruits. Des l'arrêt de la musique, un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre, même si CERTAINS gryffondors et un Serdaigle étaient mâchoires au sol. Hermione descendit toute fière de l'estrade et sortit rapidement de la Salle. Elle avait besoin de repos.

°O°O°O°

Pendant ce temps, Draco était entrain d'applaudir. Tous les Serpentards le regardaient avec degoût. Pour mettre fin au malaise, il proposa une ballade dans le parc.

Compte pas sur moi salle traître ! cracha Zabini.

C'est ton choix… Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle ?

Désolé vieux, c'est la honte d'être ami avec un ami des Sang de Bourbe ! murmura Crabbe.

J'avoue… rajouta Goyle incapable de dire autre chose.

Et je tiens à te dire que tout est fini entre toi et moi. Tu ne vaut plus rien Malefoy… sauf si tu lâches la Sang de Bourbe, alors là, tout redeviens comme avant !

Bande de nuls !

Et il sortit de la Salle fou de rage. Mais il savait qu'ils avaient raison. Tout cela compliquait encore plus sa vie. Mais il ne voulait pas faire de mal à sa nouvelle amie. Malheureusement, il préféra faire la chose la mieux pour son rang de Sang Pur et d'héritier de la famille de Malefoy. Maintenant, restait à savoir comme annoncer la nouvelle …

°O°O°O°

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva de merveilleuse humeur. Elle alla prendre son petit déjeuner tandis que la Grande Salle était vide. Elle resta ensuite à la bibliothèque jusqu'au début des cours. Elle commençait par Potion, en commun avec les Serpentard. Elle en était heureuse. En effet, elle ne serait pas seule. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Car quand elle prit la direction de la table, Pansy se glissa juste à sa place. Pensant que Draco avait le droit d'avoir d'autres amis, elle n'en prit pas la mouche. A la fin du cours, elle irait prendre des nouvelles de son ami. Mais quand elle posa la main sur son épaule :

Lâches moi Sang de Bourbe !

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Draco ?

Draco ? Pour toi c'est Malefoy, Granger… tu croyais vraiment qu'on était vraiment devenus amis ! Simplement tu étais là quand j'étais faible, mais fort heureusement je viens d'avoir un moment de lucidité.

Non Draco … pas toi !

Il lui fit un regard significatif. La jeune fille sentit son cœur exploser. Seule. Désormais elle était seule. Elle craqua. Elle partit en courant et en pleurs. Elle s'enferma toute la journée. De son côté, Draco avait un pincement au cœur, mais ne laissait rien paraître. Il était redevenu le Draco Malefoy neutre et arrogant. Le soir, la jeune fille, après s'être insultée de tous les noms, prit une décision : désormais elle agirait sans l'aide de personne, et n'accorderait sa confiance qu'à elle-même.

°O°O°O°

Le lendemain, elle décida de s'habiller en noir afin de signifier le deuil de l'ancienne Hermione. Elle se releva les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute très serrée. Elle souligna ses yeux avec un crayon noir très appuyé. Prête, elle sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était bondée. A son entrée, tout le monde tourna la tête et resta bouche bée. Elle n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers le fond de la table Gryffondor. Un coin ou personne ne se mettait. Elle commença son déjeuner tout tranquillement, ainsi que tous les élèves. Harry et Ron s'en voulaient quand même, et décidèrent d'aller voir leur amie. Mais celle-ci n'était pas du même avis. Elle les ignora superbement. Elle s'en alla aux toilettes. Devant la glace, elle se dit :

_Bon allez on va encore effacer un peu de l'ancienne Hermione._

Sur ce elle lança un sort sur ses cheveux qui s'assombrirent pour prendre une teinte noir corbeau. Elle ressortit et alla en cours. Toujours potions. Elle se mit seule, au fond de la Salle. Tout le monde fut surpris dans ce soudain changement d'apparence. Harry et Ron s'inquiétaient vraiment pour elle. Ils lui lançaient des regards insistants, mais elle restait les yeux fixés sur le professeur, qui, bizarrement, ne lui fit aucun reproche de tout le cours. Draco aussi ne pouvais s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets dans sa direction. Il s'en voulait de se comporter ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer sa réputation ! Mais il avait promis fidélité et amitié, et le lendemain, il la trahissait. Hermione ne lui jetait pas un regard non plus. A vrai dire elle s'en fichait d'eux tous en ce moment. Elle suivait le cours, et des la sonnerie se rendait en métamorphose. Mac Gonagall s'enquit de son état, mais ne lui en fit pas part. Hermione ne répondait pas aux questions, ce que la vieille chouette ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Miss Granger, êtes vous avec nous ?

Evidemment madame, répondit la jeune fille d'un air vraiment sarcastique.

Bien, alors essayer de faire un effort pour répondre à mes questions.

Et pourquoi ? Les autres n'en font pas pourtant …

Vous m'avez habitué à mieux. Je vous attends en retenue, ce soir à 20h précise.

Bien.

Bien.

°O°O°O°

Arrivé le soir, la jeune fille s'en alla dans le bureau de sa directrice de maison. Elle l'y attendait … avec Draco Malefoy. Elle ne fit pas attention à lui, et ne se demanda même pas pourquoi il était là. Elle s'adresse au professeur :

Que dois je faire professeur ?

Et bien vous allez me récurer TOUT l'étage de métamorphose. Si vous n'avez pas fini a 00h00, vous reviendrez demain, après demain, et tout le temps qu'il faudra pour que tout soit au top. Je ne vous prends pas plus de temps, vous avez du travail. Oh, et donnez moi vos baguettes. Je verrouille la porte … au cas où …

Les deux baguettes atterrirent dans les mains ridés de la Professeur, qui s'en alla en claquant la porte. Retrouvée seule avec celui qui l'avait touché en plein cœur, la jeune fille préféra se mettre au travail de suite. Visiblement, le jeune homme cherchait quelque chose à dire pour commencer une discussion. La jeune fille commença par trier, ranger et réparer les livres de al Grande Bibliothèque. Malefoy la regardait faire. En deux jours, elle était devenu froide, arrogante, et solitaire. Il s'en voulait. Il avait en partie bouleversé sa vie, alors qu'elle l'avait aidé.

Ecoutes Granger, c'est pas contre toi, mais je te signale que j'avais une réputation…

Malefoy, la coupa Hermione. Tu parles de quoi au juste ? De ta trahison ? N'en fait pas tout un plat voyons … tu as le droit d'être comme tout le monde… continua t elle d'un air sarcastique.

Bien sur, c'est pour ça que t'as chialé pendant une aprèm !

Ca, c'était l'ancienne Hermione Granger. Je te présente la nouvelle. Et la nouvelle ne passe pas son temps a chouiner pour des abrutis finis qui ne s'occupent que de ce que pensent les autres. Sur ce Malefoy, j'ai du travail.

Granger, t'as été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin, je t'ai fais une promesse et je ne l'ai pas tenu. Je me suis conduit en salop … je m'excuse

…

Granger, je te présente pour la première fois, des excuses, prends au moins la peine de me répondre ! On t'a pas appris ça chez les Moldus ? Finit il en criant.

J'sais pas s'qu'on t'as appris à toi dans ton Manoir à la con, mais moi on m'a appris à me jamais laisser marcher sur les pieds ! J'avais oublié ce principe mais maintenant je suis bien prête à rattraper le temps perdu ainsi que toutes mes erreurs ! Hurla la jeune fille.

Pas la peine de jouer à la fille forte si tu n'as pas le caractère pour, Granger.

Mais qu'est ce que t'en sais Malefoy ! Tu sais au moins ce que c'est que d'avoir du caractère et de la personnalité ! J'en doute fort monsieur-je-veux-plaire-à-tout-le-monde !

Parce que toi tu ne fais pas attention aux autres peut-être ! Alors pourquoi t'as chialé en première année quand tout le monde t'insultait ! Pourquoi Granger !

Parce que moi à la différence de toi, et même de vous, j'ai grandi et mûri depuis la première année !

Mais oui bien sur, Miss-je-sais-tout-et-je-jsuis-toujours-parfaite !

Ecoutes Malefoy, tu m'appelles comme tu veux, miss-je-sais-tout, miss-sainte-nitouche, sang de bourbe ou les trois en même temps, quoique ça fera un peu long, mais je le répète, j'ai mûri et tout ce cinéma ne m'atteins plus. Tu perds ton temps! Maintenant si tu veux bien j'aimerais ne pas perdre le mien, et comme j'ai d'autres choses à faire que d'être enfermé tous les soirs pendant un mois dans cette salle avec toi, on ferait mieux de se mettre au boulot.

…

La jeune femme prit cette non réponse pour un oui, et retourna à ses livres, qu'elle avait délaissé pour se poster en face du blond. Celui-ci ne dit plus rien. Vers minuit, la vieille femme vient leur annoncer qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. La jeune fille lui adressa un bonsoir poli, et passa devant le Serpent(ard) en l'ignorant totalement. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre, et s'endormit dès qu'elle eût posé, ou plutôt laissé tomber sa tête sur son oreiller. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec la même humeur maussade, et descendit déjeuner. Malheureusement, sur le chemin, elle croisa une bande de Serpents (n.d.a : la y a même plus de « ard » car c'est vraiment des vipères !). Elle tenta de les ignorer, mais ne pu continuer que déjà Draco et Milicent se postèrent devant elle. La brune commença l'attaque :

Alors Granger, toujours en train de polluer notre atmosphère ! Fais quelque chose merde ! Saute de la tour d'astronomie, taille toi la veine, mais arrêtes de nous faire chier !

Draco eut un rictus. La jeune femme l'ayant remarqué, reprit du poil de la bête et riposta :

Bullstrode, rien que le fait de savoir que ça ferait plaisir à quelqu'un m'empêche de le faire, et toi Malefoy, je te prierais d'arrêter de faire croire que tu à un caractère fort. Tu as beau avoir constamment un air narquois et un ridicule rictus collé sur ta face de fouine, tu n'as pas le mental que tu tentes de faire croire … je l'ai bien vu sur le Stade. Maintenant vous m'excusez, j'ai à faire.

Et la jeune fille s'éclipsa, ne laissant pas le temps aux autres de riposter. Elle voulut passer un coup d'eau sur sa figure. Elle vit son reflet dans la glace. Une jeune femme pâle, maigrelette, avec une chevelure pas bien folichonne. En gros, son contraire.

_Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait ma pauvre Hermione ! _Elle s'attrapa une touffe de cheveux_C'est pas toi ça ! Regardes toi, tu flottes dans tes vêtements, alors qu'il t'allais si bien il y a une semaine. Oublies ta rancune ma vieille … p'tetre pas pour tout le monde mais au moins pour tes deux meilleurs amis ! _

Elle recula un peu.

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait de ma vie ! murmura t elle, l'air effaré, toujours en tenant sa touffe (n.d.a : de cheveux, bien sur !).

Elle murmura le contre sort pour sa tignasse, et se mit à courir comme une folle à travers les corridors du château. Les élèves commençaient déjà à sortir de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leur premier cours de la matinée. Pour Gryffondor et Serpentard, c'était Potions. Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et parvint à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Deux touffes de cheveux, l'une noire de jais, l'autre rousse flamboyante. Elle repéra leurs propriétaires, et fit ce qu'elle aurait du faire dès le début : leurs courir dessus ! Elle tapa le plus beau sprint de sa vie pour atterrir dans les beaux bras musclés de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ces derniers, bien que surpris, répondirent à ce geste de tendresse. Elle se détacha un peu d'eux :

Je suis désolée les garçons, je suis vraiment nulle. Mais je tiens à me faire pardonner de vous en particulier … vous m'avez tellement manqué !

Et la jeune fille fondit en larmes dans les bras du beau brun. Celui-ci l'enlaça et regarda Ron d'un air qui disait : « Ah les filles ! ».

Mione ! dit Ron. C'est bon t'es pardonné, mais à condition que tu me promettes une chose …

Laquelle ?

Ne tombe plus jamais dans les filets d'un Serpentard, qu'il soit faible ou pas.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la bande de Serpentards qui n'était pas bien loin et répondit :

C'est promis les garçons !

Eh ben tout rentre dans l'ordre, notre petite Mione est avec nous, malheureusement on attaque par …

Potions ! répondirent ils en chœur.

J'en ai déjà marre ! se lamenta Ron.

Mais non les garçons ! A trois on peut tout affronter ! C'est pas un cours de rien du tout qui va nous impressionner !

T'as raison, allez go !

C'est ainsi que le trio plein de fraîcheur passe le pas de porte de la Salle de Potions…

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

**Fin ! Alors ? Des review ? Allez j'fais les RAR :**

**Tamara : Meuuuuhhh non c'est pas fini ! C'est que le début t'as vu ça repart à 0 dans ce chapitre ! Bref je suis contente que t'apprécies ! Gros Bisoux merci et bonne vacances !**

**Nono.b : J'ai qu'une chose à dire : la voila la voila la voila !**

**Arwenajane : Dsl j'ai pas réussi dans les temps ! Bouhou j'suis nulle !**

**Littlenoname : Qu'est ce qu'elles ont mes transitions ? Bref, continue à me critiquer et … tu verras ce que tu vas voir ! Non je lol, continue à me critiquer et a me dire ce qui va ou pas ! JE compte sur toi tout au long de ma fic ! Gros Bisoux ma prems !**

**(J'ai rep qu'aux anonymes !)**

**Bisouxxxxx**

**HappyHermia**


	3. Discussion au Clair de Lune

**Kikou tout le monde !!**

**Me voici de retour avec un très court chapitre, mais la suite arrivera rapidement car elle est déjà écrite, simplement c'est le seul endroit ou je peux couper le chapitre, et sinon il aurait fait 7 pages et ça vous aurait pas passionné … donc voila … merci pour vos reviews, bonne lecture et à dans moins d'une semaine !!**

**Et toujours la plub pour mon fofo : ****http://hogwartsfantasy.forumactif.fr**

**HappyHermia**

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

**Les trois Gryffondors étaient tous trois assis aux coins du feu de la Salle Commune. Un peu plus loin, Seamus et Dean faisaient une partie d'échecs sorciers tandis que Neville les regardait. Parvati, Lavande, et quelques autres filles étaient en train de glousser un peu plus loin, sûrement après avoir pris connaissance du dernier ragot de Poudlard… Hermione, lovée dans un fauteuil individuel, mis sa tête dan ses genoux et murmura en la secouant :**

_- Non mais comment ai-je pu être aussi … stupide !! Faire confiance à Malefoy !! Tss !! Dire que l'on me surnomme Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, là on aurait pu m'attribuer le titre de Miss Idiote de Service ! _

**Harry regarda Ron, dépité. Hermione s'insultait pour la énième fois de la soirée. D'une voix compatissante, il répondit :**

_- Hermione, tout le monde à le droit de se tromper, et il est tout en ton honneur d'avoir voulu aider quelqu'un en oubliant tes préjuges !! C'est plutôt lui qui ne va pas pouvoir se regarder dans la classe, et je suis sur qu'il n'osera même pas te regarder dans les yeux ! Mais s'il te plait Herm', oublie cette histoire, c'n'est toujours qu'une petite erreur dans ton parcours jusqu'ici impeccable !! _

**Hermione eut un petit sourire et murmura un simple** : _« Merci Harry »._

**Ron, jusqu'alors passif, s'étira à la façon d'un félin et dit dans un bâillement :**

_- J'ai un peu faim et je m'ennuie … ça vous dirait pas un petit tour en cuisine ? _

_- RON ! C'est INTERDIT dans le règlement !!_ **S'exclama Hermione.**

**Neville intervint alors :**

_- Hermione !! Tu n'as pas hésité à sortir en pleine nuit ne première année, après avoir jeté un Petrificus Totalus sur ma personne, alors tu ne peux pas refuser !! _

_- Neville a raison Hermione ! Et puis, ça te fera du bien de prendre l'air … _

_- Oui … mais je 'ai pas envie d'aller dans ce temple de servitude que sont les cuisines … je vais aller faire un tour du côté de la Tour d'Astronomie, on se rejoint ici dans la soirée._

_- Tu es sure de vouloir te promener toute seule ?!_ **S'inquiéta Harry.**

_- Mais oui !!!_ **S'impatienta Ron**. Elle _a besoin d'être seule tu vois pas ?! Allez nous on y va !_ **Fit il à Harry et Neville**. _D'autres volontaires ?!_

-_ Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on ramène à manger plutôt qu'on sorte tous du dortoir_ … **Précisa Harry.**

_- Harry a raison_ ! **Ajouta Hermione. **

**Elle s'apprêta à sortir par le tableau mais se retourna et murmura à Harry de prendre sa Carte. Elle leur serait toujours utile après tout… Après un hochement de tête de la part de son meilleur ami, Hermione sortit et se dirigea à pas lents et feutrés sur les tapis du château. Elle aimait cette ambiance calme et légèrement inquiétante. Ca lui procurait toujours une sensation sur laquelle on ne pouvait pas poser de mots… Après un quart d'heure de marche, Hermione atteignit enfin son but : La tour d'Astronomie. Elle s'approcha avec un air stupéfait devant le tableau qui s'offrait à elle. La lune était pleine, et la nuit parsemée d'étoile. Les reflets que la Lune envoyait sur le Lac avait l'air ensorcelés, si bien qu'on avait l'impression que deux Lunes nous éclairaient, l'une dans le Ciel, l'autre sous le Lac. Elle s'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et contempla la nature qui s'offrait ce soir sous sa forme la plus pure. Rien ni personne ne pouvait venir troubler cet instant. Un hurlement se fit entendre. Hermione eut un sourire. Le Professeur Lupin continuait à venir dans la Cabane Hurlante lors de ses transformations. La jeune fille appuya sa tête contre le mur contre lequel elle s'était adossé et se mit à repasser en boucle tous les souvenirs qu'elle aviat eu avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Que d'aventures ! Soudain, elle sentit une vague de nostalgie l'envahir. Pourquoi tout n'est pas resté comme avant, eux trois, dans leur monde d'action et d'aventures, et les autres, ne se mêlant pas de leurs affaires…mais il fallait bien s'y résoudre, la situation était autre, et personne ne semblait vouloir les laisser en paix. Hermione sursauta. Lorsque le hurlement du loup garou se taisait, elle pouvait distinctement écouter les pas feutrés d'une personne qui approchait. Hermione s'enfonça de façon à se mettre dans l'ombre. Elle fixait l'angle qui lui faisait face, et bientôt, deux prunelles grises apparurent. Hermione eut un léger soupir et se retourna vers son monde imaginaire ou tout allait pour le mieux, tentant d'oublier que son pire ennemi approchait. Il arriva bientôt à son niveau :**

- _Magnifique nuit, n'est ce pas_. **Murmura t il d'une voix douce.**

- _En effet, alors si tu pouvais éviter de me la gâcher…_**répondit la jeune fille sans se retourner.**

- _Loin de là mon envie !! Le Ciel est assez grand pour nous deux…_

**En disant cela, il s'assit en face de Hermione, qui consentit enfin à tourner ses deux prunelles brunes vers la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus.**

_- Que veux tu Malefoy ? _

_- Je te l'ai dis, je voudrais simplement partager ce moment comme l'on a partagé l'autre jour sur le Stade …._

_- Vrai ? Mais dois je te rappeler qu'entre ces deux moments tu m'as poignardé dans le dos Malefoy ?! _

_- Hermione ! Je t'ai expliqué, je n'ai pas pu résister, tu comprends, j'ai une réputation à entretenir ! _

_- Mais alors entretien ta réputation et fiches moi la paix !! _

**Le rouge commençait à monter aux joues de la jeune fille et son ton montait en décibels. Sachant qu'elle pouvait se faire capter à tout moment par Rusard, la jeune fille prit une bonne inspiration et reprit plus calmement :**

_- Ecoute Malefoy, c'est bon, on ne va pas traîner cette histoire tout le reste de notre vie, tu as été faible, je t'ai aidé, tu as remonté la pente, point. Ca s'arrête là, on est pas amis, on n'a pas de comptes à se rendre, on reste comme on l'était, toi avec tes « amis », mois avec les miens !!_

- _C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?_ **Demanda Malefoy légèrement attristé.**

_- A-t-on le choix ?_ **Répondit Hermione.**

_- On a toujours le choix, on pourrait très bien se parler lorsque personne ne nous voit !_

_- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as trop honte de parler à une Sang de Bourbe c'est ça ?!_ **S'écria Hermione toujours en murmurant.**

_- NON ! Simplement parce que mon père serait capable de me tuer juste en entendant que je fréquente une non sang pur !! _

- _Alors maintenant ce n'est plus Sang de Bourbe ?_ **Demanda Hermione narquoisement.**

_- C'est à toi de choisir … _

**Sur cette dernière énigme, le jeune homme disparu à l'angle, sa cape virevoltant gracieusement derrière lui.**

**Hermione resta plantée là quelques instants puis décida de rentrer avant que ses amis ne s'inquiètent. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, elle vit tout le monde entrain de discuter joyeusement. Elle n'avait pas tellement le cœur à la fête et décida de s'éclipser discrètement, mais c'était sans compter Ginny qui la ramena de suite au cœur de l'ambiance. **

**Finalement, ils passèrent une bonne soirée, et tout dans la tête de Hermione était plus clair. Peut être que Draco avait raison…peut être qu'il pouvait vraiment avoir des ennuis si on le voyait en sa compagnie … peut être que ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il avait honte … C'était décidé ! Entre subir les insultes de Malefoy, et apprendre à connaître quelqu'un d'atypique, le choix était fait : dès demain elle lui ferra comprendre par n'importe quel moyen qu'elle accepte de faire connaissance. Ca promettait …**

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**


End file.
